


Try Try Again

by Lucy_Ferrier



Series: marvel drabbles [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), this is just me backing up some stuff dont mind me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Ferrier/pseuds/Lucy_Ferrier
Summary: Morgan figures out how to build a flying car that actually works
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Series: marvel drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695469
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Try Try Again

**Author's Note:**

> another old drabble from my tumblr. the editing was... limited

After Tony dies, Pepper seals up his workshop for a long, long time while she processes her grief. When morgan is 15, she sneaks in while Pepper is away at a work conference. She starts sorting through all the old plans and designs stored in Tony’s database, as well as a handful of old and very dusty filing cabinets.

Naturally, she goes through the ironman suit designs first, comparing various marks and their upgrades and such, before puzzling over the various designs Tony had made for the avengers. Eventually though, she stumbles onto Howard's old arc reactor plans. She wakes up Dum-e, who is very excited to see her again, and he helps her go through some of Howard's designs that clearly never got past early prototyping, which she is intrigued by solely because all Tony’s designs appear to have made it to production or were updated to replace then original designs that didn’t, with the exception of old weapons - they were deleted from the database after Tony closed the weapons division at stark industries.

This is how she finds the designs for Howard's flying car from the 1943 worlds' fair. This is perhaps the only sci-fi level design that Morgan hasn’t seen in reality in her life. She has seen super soldiers and mutants and Norse gods, infinity stones, every kind of impossible, magical tech imaginable at her own (or soon to be) company. But no one has ever made a proper, usable flying car. And she’s _fascinated_.

Her dad didn’t talk about Howard much, but Morgan had since picked up bits and pieces and little details of gossip, which lead her to understand that Howard hadn’t liked Tony much. And Morgan could think of no better way of saying “screw you” to the stuffy old man she had seen in old newsreels than redesigning his old plans and making them work. After all, Tony had basically done the same thing with the arc reactor right?

It doesn’t take morgan long to figure out what went wrong with the original design. Something about the thrusters the elder Stark had designed was completely unstable and completely inefficient. Morgan figured she could ask Shuri or someone else from Wakanda for help, but she wanted to do this herself. She wished she could have asked Tony for help.

…

When her mum and Happy are away Morgan usually stays at the avengers compound, because that’s where Rhodey lives and where Peter stays when he’s not at home in Queens. And she loves so many aspects of it, while at the same time absolutely hates it because of how it reminds her of the part of her dad she never saw, but ultimately took him away. but the labs there are even better than the ones at home, and she gets almost unrestricted access.

She mentions the now reworked flying car designs she made to Peter when she goes to stay, and Bucky overhears and mentions that he saw the original prototype in 1943 which… absolutely floors Morgan. She forgets he’s old sometimes.

Morgan like bucky a lot - she buys him magnets from all the places she’s been too when she travels with Pepper, and he sticks them to his left arm when he’s not on missions, and he promised he’d give her his prosthetic when Shuri gives him a new upgrade, which excites her because Morgan has grand plans of pulling it apart and putting it back together to make her own designs that are cheaper and can be mass produce while still being of high quality. And she figures it might help her with ideas for a long-overdue upgrade on Rhodey’s leg braces.

She bugs bucky for details that might not have shown up in the blueprints of the car, and he does his best to fill her in. but she doesn’t tell him that she’s actually going to build the car, and she’s now decided who is going to help her test the first prototype…

…

It takes morgan about a year to throw together a fully functional flying car at the avengers compound. Pepper has since learned about morgan’s ideas and had removed the restrictions from the labs at home, but it wasn’t exactly easy to build a whole entire care at a lake house with no real garage space. still, she appreciates the design space and has since started a bunch of newer, smaller projects.

The car is a far more modern design compared to the ‘40s version, and despite not actually driving it, morgan had left it running to test it’s “flying” ability which had lasted several hours before it ran out of fuel, so she was confident it would work.

She surprises Bucky with it when he and Sam return from a mission, and asks him to help her test it’s driving ability since she hasn’t technically learnt how to drive yet and she doesn’t want to crash it. Bucky is completely giddy, grinning bigger than morgan’s ever seen and of course, he agrees.

It functions perfectly. the two of them drive laps around the compound, cheering loudly as the other avengers come outside to see what the fuss is. Pepper just shakes her head and smiles fondly.

When they finish their test drive, Bucky tries to give Morgan back the keys, but she pushes them back into his hand with a grin and says;

“Happy birthday Bucky”


End file.
